Misfortunes At Its Best
by FluffyChann
Summary: Kicked out by her beloved, she is forced to live with her Stern and grumpy mother. But one day, a curious white haired butler comes into her room and cleans around nosily.. Thats when sparks fly.  LEMON WARNING  Inu/Kag


Author Note:  
This is an alternate Universe story. Which means its nothing to do with kagome a half demon and a well that transports her through different times :p  
It is basically a start over, and all that yummy stuff. So enjoy. :)  
And hopefully review and help me with my writing :o  
Because I do need alot of help actually :( As you could plainly see.  
thankyou,  
-Terrany

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha…silly :p but I wish I did :p

Chapter 1  
Mothers Are Always There for you?..

* * *

The petite young girl hopped out of the grubby abused car that her father had been obsessed with for most of his life and into the night melancholy rain that had pounded down on both her mother and her own head. The night was silent yet loud with the rain, and she could already feel herself become drenched in what seemed to be despair.

Within the car the man, a toned and muscular person with a brown ponytail and business suit turned to give her mother a dirty look, and scowled. "Goodbye my dear." He spat out sarcastically with a mixture of pure disgust, and then drove away. The girl noticed her mother's tears had already been falling. She could of even swore she heard her mother curse her father's name under her breath.

The girl had felt tears well up into her eyes and crash down with a mixture of rain, that had puddled all around them dripping, and dropping. There was only so much that she could not understand, and it was killing her inside and out.

Her mother had grabbed her daughters hand and squeezed it softly, reassuring her that things would be okay silently, then motioning her to follow, and go forward, onwards into the great unknown.

* * *

Kagome woke with a migrane, and tumbled down off of her bed and onto the basements cold concrete. Ouch. This was a terrible way to start her day, just like the rest of the days. Nothing was going right for her, or her daughter.

Looking back, she saw her beloved child still nuzzled into a ball of furry tiger blankets and sucking on her thumb. She smiled and rose to her feet, kneeling down and kissed her daughters cheek softly. Poor Kyuu. This was probably harded on her child. And she didnt want that.

They really were having a bad week. First it was Kouga who had thrown them out on the streets- helpless, then it was them having no choice but to walk to Kagome's moms house to live for a while, which had been the worse since her mother was never too kind with situations like this. So her mother had offered them the basement with a little mini fridge and the cold concrete to welcome them- although her mother had nice cozy rooms in the mansion-like home. But, sadly, they were kicked into the depths of the basement. And Kagome would have to make the best out of it, she was grateful either way.

But that was okay, Kagome only wanted to have somewhere with a roof over their heads, somewhere to eat, and sleep. Later on, Kagome would get carpet put into the basement- maybe that would help with these bad cold winter mornings.

With a sigh she searched around for her slippers and went across the room to the stairs which led upwards to the backroom that had been connected to the mainroom, and from there she picked out the individual room where her mother had been located, sitting down at her own personal little coffee table, sipping coffee, and watching some gardening channel as the light from the curtains had filled the room.

"excuse me, mother?..." Kagome had questioned as she peeked through the door.

Her mother only set her coffee down and looked over at her rudely. "You do know, it is rude to peek into my room like that Kagome dear." Scowling the old women turned herself towards her and motioned her hand so she could come in. "sit down." She said, patting the seating next to her.

Kagome swallowed back a gulp, and sat next to her mother, then smiled to her. "um…I never really asked you know… But how long..can I stay here?"

Her mother seemed to growl slightly. "as LONG as you want my _dearest._" It was a very sarcastic tone. Her mother had rose from her seat and crossed her arms. "So you had to bug me to ask me THAT?" Now she sounded angry. "You _are _my daughter, arent you?" Mrs. Higaurashi put a hand to her daughters shoulder. "You just shouldnt of had married such scum. You could have done better!"

Kagome glowered and rose as well. The fact that her mother had never approved of Kouga, had dug deep into her skin. "I'm sorry..? But I was in love mom..." That was such a poor excuse she knew that, but it was only truth. The man that had taken her heart, had betrayed her in the most awful way ever.

"NO." She spoke clearly pushing her daughter gently. "Just get out. Leave me be. I was just fine until you just barged into here." Her voice stern, she shoved Kagome out of the door.

With that, Kagome had felt even more depressed, then had the door slammed in her face. Well, someone was cranky.

* * *

Author Note:  
Well….Thats it for chapter 1. I'll add more once I have 5 reviews. Thanks. Enjoy :) anddddd…MEOW!  
btw anyone ever play the game Lunar silver star harmony? :) :p its fun. Lol I don't own that .  
-Teranny


End file.
